Digibeasts
by Meteor Gin
Summary: AU for all things digimon (probably). Strange creatures that aren't bit beast are suddenly meeting from beyblades and dealing havoc, just what is going on? And who's ever heard of a kingdom called Iliad? (yes, I borrowed the name, it was that or digitopia and that sounds really lame) All digimon seasons are planned to be present (probably)


_Warning: this is an AU fic for everything digimon, you'll understand why if you read the note at the bottom but it might be considered a spoiler if you do. Idk._

"Alright, who's next to challenge the champ?" Tyson declared to the huge group of kids gathering around him in the park.

"I am!" One especially confident looking kid declared, stepping up to the ring.

"Jeez. Where's Tyson getting all that energy from? This morning he couldn't even walk straight." Max sighed.

"It must be from all that food he ate and the thrill of battle I guess." Ray chucled.

"I guess. Still, he's obviously falling into his old habit of getting overconfident again." Max pointed out.

"Well, it wouldn't be Tyson if he didn't." Dizzi pipped in.

"That's certinly true." Hilary grunted as she rolled her eyes and the boys laughed.

"Woah! I'm getting a massive energy spike!" Dizzi suddenly called out as her screen started to glitch.

"Huh? Dizzi, are you alright?" Kenny asked in concern.

"Define 'alright'." Dizzi answered back, her voice coming out distorted.

"What's going on?" Hilary asked in consern.

Just then a ton of screaming started coming from the stadium where Tyson and the other blader were battling as people rushed to get away, falling all over eachother in panic in the prosses.

"Hey kid! What the hell are you doing?" Tyson shouted as he ran to the other side of the ring and grabbed the other boy by the collar.

The boy's blade had suddenly jumped from the ring and taken to attacking their audience, and it was doing a lot more damage than any normal beyblade with no bit beast, which it clearly was, should be capable of.

"It's not me I swear! My beyblade isn't listening to me, I don't understand what's happening!" The boy cried, panicking historically.

"Tyson. Put the boy down. He's telling the truth. We need to deal with that blade now." Kai said firmly, putting a hand on Tyson's shoulder to snap him out of it.

Tyson took a deep breath and nodded before releasing the boy who then ran off in sheer panic.

"Argh! Hey, this is actually painful!" Dizzi cried in a voice so distorted they could bearly understand her.

Suddenly the empty bit in the center of the blade started to glow strangely until suddenly it projected the distorted form of a creature that vagely resembled a big red beetle.

"What? But that blade didn't have a bit beast!" Tyson cried out in shock.

"Tyson! Nevermind that! There's no time!" Ray called out to him.

"Right. Dragoon!" Tyson called out his bit beast as his blade jumped from the ring.

As the two blades colided it sent out a shock wave so strong they all had to brace themselfs not to loss their footing.

"Why is that bit beat so strong? Normal bit beats colliding don't send out shock waves like that!" Max called out.

"I don't what that thing is but it's no bit beast. It feels like it's frying my circuits with it's very existence! I can't really explain it well but I get the feeling that shockwave just now was like that too." Dizzi tried to explain through her clutching systems.

"What do you mean?" Hilary tried to ask but Dizzi's response was overwhelmed by static.

"Oh no! Dizzi!" Kenny cried in concern for his friend.

"Dragoon! We need to finish this!" Tyson called to him and the beast responded with a roar.

"We should help too!" Max called out as he removed Draciel but Kai stopped him.

"Wait Max. If colliding with just one caused a shock wave that huge, who can say how much damage a few more will do. I think that's what Dizzi was trying to warn us about." Kai explained to him and Max relented with clenched teeth.

"Common Tyson, I know you can do it!" Ray called out to support his friend and the rest agreed.

"Right! Let's go Dragoon!" Tyson called out.

The two blades colided again as the beasts pushed against eachother with all their might.

"You can do it Dragoon!" Tyson called to his bit beast and as if in responce, Dragoon roared as he begain to glow and overpower the other creature as the winds became more intence.

Suddenly in a huge blast of wind the other blade was sent flying.

The creature unwillingly retreated back into the blade and the glow finally died down as the blade hit the ground motionless.

"Whew! Glad that's over." Dizzi said, already fully back to normal.

"I'll say." Kenny agreed with a sigh of relief.

"Jeez. What was that?" Max asked looking over Tyson's shoulder as he picked up the discarded blade.

"I was right, the bit chip is empty!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Then where the hell did that thing go?" Hilary asked in fear.

"Back to where ever it came from, I guess..." Kai grunted, brows furrowed in thought as he crossed his arms.

"But if that were the case and it got here once, then isn't there a chance it might come back?" Kenny questioned and was met with a hevy silence as his answer.

"This could be bad, we better go talk to mister Dickenson." Ray suggested.

"Good idea. But before that... How long do you intend to keep hidding?" Kai called out to the shadows.

Some bushes stirred and out stepped the boy who's beyblade had gone out of control.

"M-my blade.." He stutered then suddenly dropped into a 90 degree bow as he blurted out "I-I'm so sorry! I really don't know what happened... But my Beyblade is still really important to me! So please..." He trailed off, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Tyson walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair, to which the boy protested.

"Don't worry about it kid. It seems like whatever wierd stuff was going on with your blade is over now, so it should be fine." Tyson asured the kid as he handed the boy his beyblade.

The boy looked to his blade and then to Tyson with a look of aw and gratitude in his eyes.

"Th-Thank you so much!" The boy cried, bowing again.

"Don't sweat it kid. Just be more careful in the future." Tyson grinned.

"Yes sir!" The kid responded with an enthusiastic salute that made everyone laugh and even Kai smirk before running off.

"We better get going too." Kai said as he started to walk off and the others all agreed and followed.

"Good afternoon boys." Mr. Dickinson greeted them with a smile, though it seemed somehow forced, as they gathered in his office.

"Mr. Dickenson, the craziest thing just happened!" Kenny cried out histaricly before anyone else could say anything.

"Woah! Calm down chief." Max said trying to calm the boy.

"So what was it?" Mr. Dickenson asked curiously, though he also seemed a bit guarded and on edge.

"Well you see, I was battling this kid when suddenly the kids blade went out of control and a huge monster emerged from it realing havoc! And the blade didn't even have a bit-beast!" Tyson exclaimed.

Mr. Dickenson's eyes widened before they narrowed and he sat back in his chair, massaging his forehead.

"I see, so you boys also encountered one..." Mr. Dickenson sighed, looking extremely tired.

"You know something about it?" Max asked in supprise.

"Well, not really... Repots of these strange bit beasts suddenly showing up have begun to spring up across the globe, always coming out of beyblades that didn't have bit beasts. We're in a panic trying desperately to handle the situation. Resontly strong bladers have popped up and started handling the situation but six cities have already received serious damage." Mr. Dickenson explained, massaging his eyes.

"How much damage are we talking?" Ray asked.

"One tore apart a entire block in New York city, another took a chunk out of the great wall of China. The most troubling of them nearly caused a 12 story building to collapse." Mr. Dickenson described.

"This is really sirious..." Kenny gapped.

"I'm afraid it get's worse, it seems there's a huge electrical surge every time it happens. One of them managed to hit the stock exchange, thankfully they avoided lasting damage, but it was a really close call." He informed them.

"How are people reacting to it?" Kai asked.

"Not well. Most don't believe that children's toys could cause such damage and they're turning their attention to other countries, mentions are rising and if things keep happening it's looking like some might even go to war." Mr. Dickenson responded.

"This is insain..." Hilary gaped.

"Can't anything be done about it?" Ray asked.

"Things are being done. I just wonder about the people doing them..." Mr. Dickensian sighed.

"Explain." Kai said, his eyes narrowed.

"Through out all this, the ones who reacted the fastest and calmest have been the Russians. Moscow took an especially hevy hit but somehow, unlike the others they refrained from pointing fingers and have even been acting as something of a mediator." Mr. Dickenson explained.

"That's pretty suspicious. It almost sounds like they know exactly what's going on." Max commented

"I don't think so, but it certinly leaves the impression they do in fact know something. They also contacted me asking for a map showing where all kids in possession of beyblades live." Mr. Dickenson agreed.

"That sure sounds like they know what's going on to me. I say we head to Russia and figure out what's up!" Tyson declared.

"And how exactly do you intend to get that information from them?" Dizzi pipped up.

"Um, well..." Tyson faltered.

"Idiot." Kai remarked under his breath.

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Tyson shot back.

"Calm down Tyson. I say that for now we contact the other teams, get them up to speed if they're not already, and ask for them to help out in their respective areas." Ray suggested.

"Good idea Ray, Daichi also went over seas on a tour with Ming Ming for a wile so with them we'll also get to cover areas where no one's currently at." Max added.

"It still won't be enough though." Kai remarked.

"Well, it's better than sitting around waiting for things to go to hell in the hand basket. I say we do it!" Tyson energetically declared once again.

"While you guys do that Dizzi and I will try to dig up some information and find out what's going on with Russia." Kenny announced.

"Good idea chief, we'll be counting on you!" Tyson said, giving him an unwelcomed wack on the back.

"Ahem." Dizzi said, as if clearing the throught she didn't have.

"And of course you too Dizzi." Max chucled.

"That's better." Dizzi said snidely.

"I'll help contact everyone too." Hilary added.

"Alright! sounds like we've got ourselfs a plan, now let's get to work!" Tyson cried enthusiastically and they all cheered.

"Never thought I'd see the day Tyson gave an enthusiastic speech about working in any context." Max joked.

"Yeah, well, I guess there really is a first time for everything." Kenny added.

"Now if only he'd try taking that aproch with his homework." Hilary huffed as Tyson gave her a look of utter terror at the suggestion and the rest of them laughed.

"Good luck to you all." Mr. Dickenson said to them with a smile as they left his office.

 _for those of you who are curious, here is the basic layout I have so far regarding this being a digimon AU_

 _Fanglongmon: emporer/king_

 _Olympus XII: royal family_

 _Sovereign: royal advisors_

 _Royal knights: elite royal guard_

 _4 great dragons: royal court_

 _Digidestineds: diplomats/royal ambassadors/royal aids/misc._

 _Ancient Legendary warriors: founders_

 _Demon lords: traitors_

 _Legendary warriors: elite royal army_

 _Tamers: royal army_

 _DATS: local guard_

 _Xross heart: royal guard_

 _Hunters: vigilantes_

 _3_ _Celestial digimon: court advocates_

 _Slayerdramon: captain of the guard_

 _Deva digimon: royal court advisers_

 _Hououmon: chief of staff_

 _Calumon: Queen_ _Valdurmon: chief ambassador_

 _Plutomon: head of palace security_

 _Anubismon: royal adviser_

 _Shakamon: royal adviser_

 _Titamon: enemy of the royal family_

 _Ouryumon: king's aid_

 _Dorugoramon: king's aid_

 _Gennai: royal chief messenger/commissioner_

 _Dianamon: crown princess: Sayo: yunger twin_

 _Apollomon: crown prince: Koh: Older twin_

 _Giromon: palace guard_

 _Secret, self-governed kingdom, located in Russia_

 _Iliad (taken from the name of the world the 12 come from)_

 _Most high tech place in the world_

 _Bacchusmon: son of the king's younger brother (youngest cousin): Takuto: Dokunemon_

 _Merukimon: his older brother: Shuu: Leormon:_

 _Neptunemon: their older sister and Shuu's slightly older twin: Kizuna: penguinmon_

 _Marsmon: king's yonger brother_

 _Junomon: Queen's elder sister_

 _Venuesmon: her daughter: Asuka: Bakumon_

 _Ceresmon: her younger sister: Yui: Aruraumon_

 _Jupitermon: Queen's cousin (male)_

 _Vulcanusmon: his son: Hiroyuki: Gazimon: Takumi and Ami's little brother_

 _Minervamon: twins Ami and Takumi: Jogress digivolve: Knightmon and Weregarurumon_

 _Ami: Solarmon - Truruiemon - Knightmon: younger twin: Crusadermon_

 _Takumi: Hagurumon - Sangloupmon - Weregarurumon: elder twin: Leopardmon_

 _Ami and Takumi: eldest cousins_

 _Cyber sleuth people: Alphamon's eliet courps_

 _Tamer Union: government officials_

 _Light Fang: group of Koh supporters_

 _Night Crow: group of Sayo supporters_

 _Hacker's Memory guys: underground handymen_

 _Children in Iliad are taken to primary village to meet their own digimon on their 3rd birthday._

 _All members of the royal family have the ability to warp digivolve. Probably others too, this is still a raw idea._

 _Beyblade fans might be thinking I picked Russia because of Biovalt or something but while that is a nice bonus, I actually just picked it for it's size, a remote island didn't seem like a place to fit a secret country or whatever of every major group from digimon and then some_.

 _If your confused, don't worry too much cause so am I._


End file.
